Lies and Truths
by BlindAgainForYou
Summary: Under annoying circumstances Sasuke must move in with his horribly arrogant older brother. Having lived a life of numerous girlffriends and heavy metal concerts Sasuke is more than angry to leave. But then he meets Sakura, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_One._

_Sunday, March 28th._

_I'll always remember the first time I met you. It's just something I can't erase from my memory, you changed my life in so many different ways._  
_That time, at first, when you hated me, I wouldn't give up, I was determined to win your heart. And in the end, I did win, and I'll never forget that._

Sunday, June 3rd 2008.

The sun was hot today. I could feel the dampness of my t-shirt stuck to me like glue. I cursed my brother for being an asshole, and the sun for being so stupidly hot.

"Is there something wrong with your room?"

I looked around at the large empty space. The walls were grey, the carpet was dark blue and there was an ensuite.

"It's fine." I said putting down the two boxes I was holding, he hadn't even bothered asking to carry one.

"Well then," He sighed, "They'll bring your stuff in now, just tell them where you want everything."

With that he turned and made his way downstairs to the two trucks worth of furniture and the rest of his junk. Through the large window I saw him talk to one of the guys he hired to help move in our stuff. When it comes to business my brother is nothing but serious, even brutal sometimes. For twenty-three he was well organized and smart. But, when it came to things like, "Brotherly bonds" and "Women" he was a dick and an absolute player.

I opened one of the boxes and peeled off my t-shirt and replaced it with a clean one. I held the damp mess in my hand wondering where I was suppose to put it. I realized with a start, an eighteen year old really can't separate from his mother in just a week.

_

* * *

_

_"He'll just have to move in with you Itachi." My father said._

_We were all sat around the dinner table, discussing my future._

_"It's out of the question that he stays by himself." My mother said almost hysterical._

_I hated this. Every time we had these stupid 'Family meetings' everybody spoke as if I weren't there. I sighed, completely bored. I slouched farther back in my chair, my arms crossed and my gaze glued to the dining room clock._

_"I don't mind, but as you know, with my promotion, I have to move to Hiroshima. I planned on going by plane and paying a truck company to drive all my things to my new house."_

_I glanced at my mother, her eyes grew bright with proud, like every time that bastard mentioned the word 'promotion'. _

_"Well, we'll look into the colleges there are there, even if it is late, with Sasuke's results it shouldn't pose to much of a problem." My father sat back in his chair, content with his new plan._

_I for one, just realized what he was implying._

_"Hold on a minute," I said sitting up, "Don't I get a say in any of this?" I felt my neck heat._

_"Sasuke," My mother said, "With the drama you caused us last weekend, no, I do not think you have a say in this." Her voice was full of disappointment._

_I couldn't help but snicker, "That vase was ugly anyway."_

_"So that gives you the right to vomit in it?" She stood up and pointed a finger at me, "Do you know how much that vase cost your grandmother?" _

_"Mikoto," My dad put a hand on my mother's shoulder, "We went over this already." _

_She sighed and sat back down._

_"But Sasuke, that was not the first time you came home drunk, being sick in your mother's vase was crossing the line," He looked at Itachi, they nodded, "You are to move in with Itachi in Hiroshima for the next year or so. The time your mother and I finish our travels." _

_"But what about my friends?" I said angrily._

_"Oh Sasuke, how many girls have you brought into this house? I'm sure you won't have many problems making friends." My mother said._

_It was my turn to stand up, "So you're just going to make me move to the other side of the country and live with that asshole?" I pointed at Itachi. _

_"First of all, it's only a three and a half hour flight, and I believe I will give you the privacy and accommodations that you require to live the year or so more without mummy and daddy." Itachi smiled venomously. _

_"Fuck you, I wasn't talking to you." I retorted._

_"Sasuke!" My mother cried._

_"That's enough," My dad stood up and took me by the arm, "Come with me." _

_He dragged me out into the hall, as we passed the table I saw my mother shake her head covering her face with her hand, Itachi sat there expressionless. _

_Once he shut the door to the dining room, he turned to look at me, "You're going to Hiroshima whether you like it or not. Your mother and I are leaving next week to Europe, make sure that, during that week, you pack everything you need _and _apologize to your mother and brother. Is that clear?"_

_I felt like a three year old. I was at least a head taller than my dad, and I could have easily shrugged off the loose grip he had on my arm. But my dad was my dad. The only person in this family I had any respect for._

_"Is it?" He shouted._

_"Yes!" I shouted back._

_"Good. Now get out of my sight." _

_I turned and headed up the stairs into my room where I furiously took out my Ipod from my jacket pocket, stuffed in the earphones, turned the volume up 100% and selected New Faith by Slayer.  
_

* * *

An hour and a half later, my bed, desk and shelves were put in place and my room started to look more or less, like my room. My sleek black electric guitar sat comfortably on its stand in the far corner. My room wouldn't be my room without it.  
The house my brother bought was a small two bedroom palace. The living room, dining room and kitchen were full of rich colors, expensive carpets and posh lights. I was putting away my CD collection when Itachi came into my room with a few more stuff of mine.

"That's it," My back was turned, I couldn't be bothered to acknowledge him, "What's that?" He came up behind me and took the CD of Iron Maiden I was about to arrange on one of the shelves in alphabetical order.

"Iron Maiden." He snickered and gave the CD back.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you listen to 80s disco." _Asshole. _I put the CD in its correct place.

He was silent for a minute, I turned to see him staring at me with utmost disgust, "I received an e-mail from the Advanced Institute of Science and Technology. Classes start on September 15th, they'll send you a letter regarding the things you'll need."

Wow, what a warm congratulations.

I turned my back and tended to my CD's once more. Completely ignoring him. A few seconds later I heard my door close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Two._

The next day, after a long conversation with my mother about how happy she was I was going to a top school, and how much she loved Spain, I went for a walk.  
I passed rows of identical houses, all modern and new. After about fifteen minutes of walking pretty much straight I ended up in some sort of high street, there were a lot of people and a few CD shops. I entered the first one called Mel's Bells. Inside, the shop was bright with artificial lights, posters of every rock group I could think of covered the walls.

After choosing two CDs I didn't already have I headed over towards the counter to pay. As I got closer I noticed the girl behind the till. She had pink hair and from where I was, I could tell that she was definitely gorgeous.  
I led down the CDs in front of her, she was busy reading a heavy metal magazine to notice me so I took the chance to look at her up close. Her eyes were a dark green so piercing they almost looked fake. Smoky black eye shadow surrounded them with long thick eye lashes. She had a small hoop in her left eye brow and left nostril. Inoticed she was wearing a faded Metallica t-shirt and several black, purple and red bracelets.

"Excuse me?" I said.

She jumped slightly, saw me, put down her magazine then scanned the CDs without saying a word.

"That would be 1500 yen." She said finally, handing over the CDs in a plastic bag.

I took out the right amount of cash from my wallet, "There wouldn't be any job openings here would there?"

I didn't need a job, but the less time I spent at Itachi's house, the better my mental health.

She stared at me, her expression bored, as if she'd heard this question too many times, "No," she said, "There isn't."

It was funny because I suppose I was always used to girls sucking up to me, or doing their best to get my attention.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you ask your boss or something?" I said.

"There. Are. No. Job. Openings. Get it?" She said annoyed.

"Fine." I laughed, "I get it."

"Whatever." She said picking up her magazine.

I left the shop in a relatively good mood.

A while later when I got back, I was looking in the mirror, noticed my pale face, dark eyes and my eyebrow piercing. There was nothing special about me. What did people really see in me?

Sighing I went back to my room.

Having fallen asleep, I woke up with the face of the girl from Mel's Bells in my mind. She was definitely beautiful, but she wasn't like other girls. That's what I liked about her, I decided, straight away I felt curious as to who she was and what she was like.

I looked at the time, it was seven thirty.

"Sasuke!" I heard my brother yell.

I stretched my arms and got out of bed. Slowly walking downstairs, I noticed Itachi waiting impatiently.

"I'm going out tonight," As he said this a short red head came into view, she came from the kitchen and walked up to Itachi where she held onto his arm, smiling stupidly. "I'll be back at eleven."  
He stared at me with fierce eyes.

"Fine." I said flatly. I got his hidden message asking me not to be there when he got back.

Sighing I put a hoodie on and went to leave, the red head was very short, she had plump cheeks and small hands. She was wearing a green slinky dress. It was more than disgusting.

"Nice dress by the way..." I looked at her curiously.

She blushed, "Hotaru."

"Hotaru." I repeated then left.

I laughed at myself, Itachi's face was priceless.

* * *

It was cold now that the sun was setting, I zipped my hoodie all the way up. I had no idea what I was going to do tonight. I figured I'd just sneak in later and cover up any unwanted noises with my Ipod.

Walking down the opposite direction of this afternoon I noticed instead of posh big houses, there were smaller wooden houses. I kept on walking. After a moment I took my Ipod out and jammed in the earphones wanting nothing but the sound of John Petrucci's guitar running through my ears.

Like every time I listened to Dream Theater my hands itched for my guitar. The chords ringing complicated notes, whilst I closed my eyes and let my hands work. As I thought about what new song I should write a door slammed a few feet ahead.

"Sakura! I haven't finished!" Shouted someone who had re-opened the door.

I noticed a tall large woman breathing heavily, her hair tied messily at the back of her head. As I got closer I noticed she wasn't "large" but quite heavily pregnant. And she also had pink hair.

The person having rushed off too far to follow, the woman sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. When she saw me walk in front of her house she gave me a curious look.

"Hey, you moved into the Chiyoko's house didn't you?" She said smiling, any stress earlier now invisible.

I took out my earphones, "Chiyoko's?" I asked confused.

She nodded, "Number 196?"

I vaguely remembered the house number carved on a small square of wood next to the front door.

"Ah, yeah, I live there."

She smiled, "Well, welcome," She looked at her watch, "If you see a tall pink haired girl, tell her her mother is looking for her." She laughed awkwardly.

"Thanks," I said, "I will."

I put my earphones back on and walked casually past the pregnant woman's house. There was no doubt, she must be the mother of the girl from Mel's bells. Both tall, both had pink hair. After another ten minutes of walking I came up to a park, it was pretty dark now, only a few street lamps were on.

I passed a wide black steel gate and entered the huge grassy area. There were lots of trees and pretty flowers and such. A few benches were laid out here and there.

The girl from Mel's Bells, Sakura from what her mother yelled earlier, was sat on a bench, her back to me.

A thin line of grey smoke circled round her as she sat there silently smoking a cigarette. I wasn't sure whether to just leave then or say something. She was looking at the sky, the sun was setting leaving orange, red and purple streaks throughout the clouds. I stood there memorized by its beauty that I didn't notice her turn round and glare at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Three._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reviews ! :D :D :D_

_

* * *

_

I cleared my throat, "Um, your mother's looking for you."

How lame, I thought after mentally hitting myself.

"That's none of your business." She said coldly.

"She looked stressed." I said raising my eye brows.

Her jade eyes bore into me like knives, a second later they softened, just slightly. She turned back round, took a drag of her cigarette then said, "She's always stressed."

It was really frustrating that I actually didn't know what to do next, usually I was very skillful when it came to women. After a few seconds of thought, I casually walked up to the bench and sat down next to the pink haired rebel. She didn't move her gaze from the still setting sun. For a moment we didn't say or do anything. Just watching the day slowly turn into night.

"You like Metallica?" I asked finally, pointing at her t-shirt.

"Yeah." She said flatly before sighing, "Don't you want to, you know, go away?"

I laughed, un offended. "Not really."

I could feel my confidence slowly rise.

"Great." She said unenthusiastically.

I looked at the time, it was eight fifteen.

"So you like Metallica..." I said looking at the now star streaked sky, "What about Black Sabbath?"  
She stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "What is it that you want exactly?"

I looked back at the sky, "Well, I suppose a friend would be nice. Being new here and all."

She snorted, "You look like those cocky types that have had too many girlfriends to count, and you ask me to be your friend?"

Slightly surprised by her comment, seeing as it was pretty much true, I said, "Yeah, I do." I'd meant it to sound sort of as a joke but it came out a lot more seriously than I had inclined.

"Well," She said standing up, "You're talking to the wrong person. I can be quite a bitch sometimes."

"I'd say it suits you." I half smiled, the smile that usually sent girls mad.

Again, she snorted, "I know that of course."

She started to walk back to the entrance to the park. I got up and followed her. "As much of a bitch you say you are, I don't think you should be walking alone during the night."

For the first time I'd met her, she smiled. It was faint and I had to really squint to see it but it was there, and I suddenly felt like I'd won the lottery.

A few seconds later phone rang. Still walking together I looked at the screen to see the name "Karin" in bold letters.

Sakura saw it too and her smile vanished. "Aren't you going to answer that?" She said.

"No." I said turning off my phone.

She laughed, a sharp noise with absolutely no humor, "You're all the same."

We were nearing her house now, "I'm not. Trust me."

She didn't say goodbye, or say anything else either, just walked up to her front door and slammed it behind her. I stayed there, just looking at the small wooden house. A few seconds later I heard Sakura's mother yell something and decided to leave.

The next morning at eleven am I woke up after having slept all night with my earphones in my ears. Yawning I reached over to grab my phone that was on the bedside table, turning it on I saw I had five missed calls and four text messages.

_From:_**Kiba  
**_Re:_ **?**

Answer your phone!

_From:_**Kiba  
**_Re:_ **Where are you asshole?  
**Thanks for saying goodbye man! You bet, I was damn happy to hear from Neji that you moved. Neji ! You told Neji, and not me ? Thanks a lot, really. I'm so glad I'm your best friend. I thought we were suppose to form a band? You know, me drums, Neji Bass? What happens now? And why the hell are you not picking up? Don't tell me you've found a girl already? Call me as soon as you read this dickhead.

_From:_ **Karin  
**_Re:_ **You moved?**

Hey, your friend Kiba told me you moved to Hiroshima :/ Why didn't you tell me? I was looking forward to our next encounter ;)

_From:_ **Neji**  
_Re:_ **Sorry.**

Hey, I know you wanted to talk to Kiba first but he went absolutely mental when he saw your house empty. I have to admit, I was surprised you hadn't told him already... ? So yeah sorry, I had to tell him.

I shut my eyes tightly, forcing the anger I felt for having to move and live with my brother away. Kiba was right, we were suppose to make a band, he was so pumped about it I couldn't tell him I was moving, it would have caused too much hassle and I didn't need that with all the shit that was happening already. Sighing I re-opened my eyes and dialed his number.

"You asshole!" He shouted in his most dramatic voice.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, "Yeah, I know."

Like every time I fought with Kiba he didn't say anything until I fully explained myself, I exhaled deeply.

"Look, I had a lot on my mind, I didn't want to cause any problems."

"Oh yeah great. Thank you! I learn my best friend has moved to the other side of the country, I didn't even _know _you were planning on moving, until I see your mansion gate closed no cars, no fountains on, it looked like you'd vanished! Oh wait, that _is _what happened."

"Kiba, I'm sorry,"

"The worst thing about this is that you're not! You are not sorry! You never are, everything you do is perfect and right, there's no reason to be sorry! All you ever think about is yourself Sasuke, and I can't be fucked with your stupid superior attitude towards everybody else anymore." He said coldly.

"What the hell? That is _not _true. You _know _what my family is like, I have no say in anything," I said angrily, "It's not like telling you would have stopped me from leaving! And if you've had enough then what are you doing wasting your time talking to me Kiba? Because I also, have important things to think about, I live with my fucking brother Kiba! I start some fancy college in a few months, it's not like you're the only one with problems."

He laughed, "Of course, it's always about _you. _Do you even remember how much I paid to rent out the space at The Attic ? Looks like we'll have to wait before we can actually play in there, seeing as we're gunna have to look for a new guitar player."

I'd completely forgotten, he'd moaned on and on about how much it had cost him, I'd offered to pay but he had sternly refused.

"Kiba, you'll find another guitar player, ok?" I said sighing again, I'd had enough.

"Yeah, no one compared to the talent you have Sasuke. And that person won't be my best friend either."

I heard the 'beep' noise that showed he'd hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Four._

_

* * *

_

_My Internet is being unbelievably annoying -_- It only decides to work on certain days. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter ! :D

* * *

_

I guessed I should have rang Karin too but I really didn't want to talk to her. After showering I put on a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and my navy hoodie. Seeing my guitar sat comfortably in its stand, I decided to put it in its smooth leather case and head out.

Walking to the park was fairly pleasant, there was that soft breeze you only got in summer that blew lightly in the air. I tried not to stare as I passed Sakura's house but curiosity got the better of me. The house was silent compared to the night before. Even so, as I passed I felt myself hold my breath. Then exhale disappointedly as Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

As I neared the entrance to the park I noticed the bench we had sat on the night before also showed no sign of her. I realized suddenly that the park was a lot larger than I had thought, walking to the very far end ten minutes later I sat down near a tree. Unzipping my guitar case, I slid out my one and only object I loved most. Setting the instrument on my lap, my left hands on the frets and my right on the chords, I played.

At first I did my hand warming up exercises, which consisted of playing each fret faster and faster. After that I reached for the black notepad and pen I always kept in the case's front pocket and flipped to a new page. Setting the notepad down next to me, I closed my eyes and concentrated.

Like each time I wanted to write a song, I thought of recent activities to inspire me. But all I saw was those piercing greens eyes swallowed up by smoky black eye shadow. The light pink hair, the tall slim frame. Sakura.

"How do you know my name?" A familiar voice asked surprised.

I opened my eyes, shocked to find Sakura stood in front of me, hands on hips with that constant glare, despite her surprise. Also that I had said her name out loud.

"You're mum, the other night, she was yelling after you. I guessed it was your name." I said casually, strumming a few random chords.

She nodded slowly, remembering. Today she was wearing a simple black tank top with ripped jeans and khaki converse.

"I usually sit here." She said suddenly, "I don't really spy on people."

I smiled, noting her discomfort, "Oh really?"

She frowned, "It's not like I like you anyway." She said coldly.

"You will, eventually." I said picking up my pick and playing a few complicated notes.

She snorted, "You're totally in love with yourself."

She went and sat down a few meters away from me, where she pulled out a cigarette and lit it pensively.

I was very aware of her presence and decided on making a new song some other day, I played some of my favorite songs instead.

I don't know how long we sat there, me playing the guitar, Sakura half led on the soft grass, her eyes closed. At some point I remembered her Metallica t-shirt from yesterday and decided to play Nothing Else Matters. The familiar song leaving my fingertips flawlessly. Without even realizing at first, having listened to the song so many times, I caught on to what Sakura was saying. Well, singing.

"...Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters..." She sang beautifully.

Her voice a soft ring to my ears. Her eyes were still closed and it suddenly came to me that she was unaware of the fact she was singing. Saying nothing I played on, this time putting every single effort I could into the song.

"...Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters..."

As I concentrated on playing the first chorus I broke off to the sudden sound of people laughing and bike pedaling. There were three guys, about my age, riding around on bikes near the front of the park. Sakura saw them too, and stood up abruptly. I noticed how she stared at them for a few seconds before walking fast, near the edge of the park, the farthest away from them until she exited the park without a single word. I had a feeling she didn't like goodbyes. Not that I hadn't thought of going after her, but the way she looked at those boys, made me want to leave her in peace.

Seeing as I suddenly had unwanted company I packed my things away, shrugging the guitar case over one shoulder and started to leave. All three boys were tall, one had on small dark sunglasses and a thick hoodie despite the heat, he was talking to a skinny dark haired guy whose hair was tied up high on top of his head. The last guy, bright blond with sparkly blue eyes, was staring right at me. It wasn't mean or aggressive, just utterly curious. He didn't bother to hide it.

I passed them casually, minding my own business when the blond called out to me.

"Hey!" He called, pedaling towards me on his bright green bike.

"You must be new." He said as he pulled up in front of me. He was smiling and was scratching the back of his head shyly.

"I am." I said nodding.

He looked over at the gate in the direction Sakura had stormed off. Looking back at me, his eyes were unbelievably sad.

"So you met Sakura?" He asked, trying to cover up the tightness in his voice.

"Yeah." I said slowly. Did this guy know her?

He nodded, as if this were perfectly normal. But with the look in his eye, it obviously wasn't.

"She's really something that girl." The look of longing and sadness vanished and was replaced by some sort of nostalgia.

I couldn't help smiling, "Yeah, definitely."

We both laughed. "My name's Naruto." Grinning he held out his hand.

"I'm Sasuke." I said taking his hand in mine and shaking formally.

"Those two over there," He said pointing behind him towards his friends who were now looking at us curiously, "Are Shino and Shikamaru."

"Right." I said nodding in their direction.

Up close Naruto was not much shorter than I, which was surprising as I had long passed many people my age. His eyes were a shocking bright blue, like sea water on a really sunny day. He was wearing a baggy orange t-shirt and faded large jeans.

"Oh my god, who _is _that?" A female voice suddenly said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Five._

_

* * *

_

Hope everyone had a great christmas ! :D I am actually going to be away until the 1st of January, so there'll be no more updates until then. Happy new year in advance ! thanks for the reviews of course :D

_

* * *

_

Looking behind Naruto, two girls had joined the two other guys. One short with long blond hair and the other with two small buns neatly tied up on her head.

"This is Sasuke." Naruto said, as all of them approached.

"Wow," Said the blond, "Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

The guy named Shikamaru groaned.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru," She said frowning in his direction, "My name's Ino."

"Hi." I said hiding my discomfort.

"I'm Tenten." Said the other girl.

I nodded, slightly unsure of what to do with everyone staring at me.

"Ladies!" Naruto said cheerfully, "If I do remember, we had a _deal._" He grinned mischievously.

"Oh Jesus." Tenten said covering her face with her hand.

"Oh no, not this time Naruto. We're late because we had a huge problem earlier." Ino said folding her arms and glaring at Naruto.

"Oh yeah?" Said Shikamaru, one eyebrow raised, "Like what exactly?"

Shino snorted.

"For your information," She said pointing at Shikamaru, "My shoes did not go with the rest of my clothes, I unfortunately only noticed when we'd already left."

She said this with such seriousness I held myself back from laughing. It was pointless though, the other four burst out laughing a few seconds later.

"Tenten!" Ino hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry," she said between laughs, "But I just couldn't help it."

"A deals a deal." Naruto said holding his hand out towards Ino.

She stood there, arms crossed, face set stubbornly.

"Oh come on, Inooooo," He went up to her and grinned right up in her face, "You strictly said that the group that would be late had to pay for beer tonight."

"Fine!" She said, handing him over a few notes from her purse, "But you can keep on dreaming if you think I'm going to invite Hinata now." She smiled sweetly.

Again everyone started laughing at the now flushed Naruto. "I'll just have to invite Sakura instead."

Everyone suddenly fell silent. Ino looked up from her purse, "What?" She said annoyed, "It's not like her name is taboo or anything."

"Whatever." Shino said sitting down, the others copying him. "Sakura is still our friend."

"Huh?" I said confused, looking at Naruto.

I led my guitar down next to me whilst waiting for Naruto to explain, the sadness from earlier reappeared in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose you're kind of aware that she's slightly...angry." He said grimacing at the word.

I nodded slowly.

"Wait, I don't like this." Tenten suddenly said, "Do you think she'd be happy with us telling this stranger, no offense, her past?" She looked worried.

Naruto shrugged, "She hates us already."

Tenten looked like she was going to say something but sighed instead.

"She wasn't always like the way she is now," Naruto continued, "She use to be one of our best friends, up until her dad committed suicide three years ago."

This news came to me exactly like a slap in the face.

"She saw it all," He frowned down at his hands, "We tried to help her. We told her that if she needed anything that she come to us."

"But she didn't." Concluded Ino.

I didn't know what to say. I'd have never of guessed that Sakura was the way she was because of such things.

"But hey, she seems to be doing fine lately." Shikamaru said lying down, tucking his hands underneath his head.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "You two looked pretty cozy back then."

I said nothing to that.

And the afternoon went on. I stayed with them for another three hours after that. After the story of Sakura's past everyone pretty much cheered up and started fooling around like normal friends would. I played a few songs whilst the others talked and laughed. I spoke mostly to Naruto and Shino, the others busy with conversations of their own. We shared snacks and drinks. It wasn't a bad day, but none the less I couldn't forget the look Sakura had before she'd stormed off. Even when I laughed and spoke with these people I barely knew, all I could think about was Sakura. What was she doing? Was she upset?

When it finally neared four o'clock the girls left, saying they had a few things to do before they met up again that night.

"I'm gunna have to prepare for tonight's party," Naruto said yawning, "You want to come Sasuke?"

I didn't see why not, "Sure. Where is it?"

"My house, we'll send someone over to come get you. You live at the Chiyoko's old house don't you?"

Somehow for a large town every knew quite a lot.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok!" He said smacking Shino on the back, "We'll see you later."

"Asshole." I heard Shino hiss before they were pedaling off on their bikes.

I decided to go see if Sakura was home. Walking up to her front door, I knocked gently. Two minutes later her mother opened the door. Her hair was tied up messily and her eyes held large dark circles around them.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"I was wondering if Sakura was around?" I said politely.

"Ah, I don't know how well you know Sakura," She avoided my eyes, "But for a while now I've seen her go from bad to worse. She just needs a friend. Someone who can stay by her even if she can be hurtful and angry."

"I'll take care of her." At first I thought I'd said it in my head. But judging by the look on Sakura's mothers face I hadn't.

I don't even know why I'd of said it to myself, let alone out loud. For a second I was extremely surprised.

"Thank you." She said smiling, "She's in her room. Up the stairs second door on the left." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_six._

_

* * *

_

Thank you again for the reviews :D Enjoy this chapter !

_

* * *

_

"Thanks." I smiled, despite the huge realization that dawned on me.

I meant it when I said I wanted to take care of her. I really did.

I entered the small wooden house. Inside a small kitchen was on the left and the living room on the right. Straight ahead were the stairs. As I passed the worn brown sofa and small oak coffee table I noticed a large crack in one of the windows in the living room. As if someone had tried punching it.

I climbed the stairs relatively quickly, eager to see Sakura. Once I got to the second door on the left I shrugged my guitar off my shoulder and leant it against the wall just next to Sakura's door.

"Sakura," I said knocking, "It's me, Sasuke."

Although I didn't feel nervous, my heart banged repeatedly against my rib cage.

She opened the door. She'd tied her hair up and had put on a large black t-shirt with "My Anger Management Class Pisses Me Off" Written in bold red letters on the front. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. She looked between surprised and annoyed.

"So what's up?" I said half smiling.

She sighed, and walked back into her room. She'd left the door open so I guessed I was allowed in.

Her room was small and slightly untidy. A few clothes here and there, the bed a pile of green sheets. Sakura was leaning against her window that looked over the street outside, a cigarette pressed to her lips. I went to sit on the bed when I noticed the acoustic guitar laid carelessly across the floor, half under her double bed.

I gasped, undeniably surprised, "Is that.." I looked closer, "Jesus, you have a Gibson L-1"

I'd seen many Gibson guitars, my own was a Gibson Les Paul Custom Black Beauty, but I hadn't expected to see one in Sakura's bedroom. I'd always taken a liking to the acoustics, I'd tried playing one a few times at my favorite music store back in Sendai. I'd liked the dark shades of color and the way it sounded.

"It was my Dad's." Was all she said, putting the cigarette to her mouth and inhaling.

Her dad played a Gibson? He must have been really good.

"You have that look on your face." She said coldly.

I smiled, "You are not the first person to compliment my facial features."

"No," She said annoyed, "They told you didn't they?" She put out her cigarette in one swift movement, crushing it almost violently.

I stopped smiling. I didn't know what to say.

"They told you about my Dad didn't they?" She was almost shouting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my face expressionless. Giving nothing away.

I noticed her fists clenched tightly, her knuckles whitening. She laughed, despite her obvious anger, "Don't," She said coldly, "Try and lie to me. I may not know you, but I recognize that look of pity you have in your eyes. Hell, I've been seeing it for the last fucking three years."

"Fine," I said angrily, "They _did _ tell me Sakura. It's not like I wasn't going to find out one day anyway. I don't see why you're so upset."

To my biggest surprise she turned her back to me. Her head bent down and I noticed her hands were trembling at her sides.

"I just thought," She said, her voice low, "It was nice not having just _one person _know about what happened."

I could tell she wasn't angry anymore. Her shoulders slumped in that restless tired way. As if she had been fighting so long and her body couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't see what it changes." I said calmly.

I got up and retrieved my guitar from the hall and sat back down on the bed, holding the instrument on my lap.

I hesitated, not sure what to do now. Sakura still had her back to me and I noticed how the too large t-shirt brought out the frailness in her tall skinny form. She looked so fragile and I realized that I must be the only person to have seen her like this.

"So, do you play?" I asked casually, taking the acoustic guitar from under the bed and examining it up close.

When she turned round I noticed how she stood up straight and avoided my eyes.

"I haven't played in a while." She said flatly, snatching the guitar from my hand and sitting on the bed next to me.

She didn't look at all uncomfortable with the legendary instrument in her hands. Leaning over me to reach her bedside table, she rummaged around in the draw and came out with a small orange pick. As she went back to sitting next to me, I could smell the sweet scent of apple? shampoo.

"When did you last play?" I asked fumbling for my own pick inside my jean pocket.

"About a month ago. I'm not sure."

As soon as I heard her play I knew she lied. With the talent she had it was obvious she'd played recently. Your hands go back to their usual stiffness after the lack of playing. Sakura's hands were fast and flexible, although her playing wasn't perfect, I was undeniably impressed.

"About a month ago?" I asked raising and eye brow when she'd finished playing.

I wasn't familiar with what it was she had played, but it was a fast and pleasant. The first rift going from a simple strum of a few chords to a complicated solo. I noticed her furrow her brow a few times when she went slightly off in a note or two.

She shrugged, ignoring my question. She still wouldn't look me in the eye, although the harsh tone of her voice was back.

"What did you just play?" I asked curiously, wondering if she had maybe made it up herself.

"It's just a song I know." Judging by the way she answered, I didn't push things further.

"It's great. I love it. You play really well." I said trying so hard to catch her eye.

She didn't say thank you.

"What's a song you like? Maybe I can play it." In the back of my mind I was almost hoping she'd sing along but knowing she wouldn't. Not now.

She looked pensive for a minute then said, "I like Jimi Hendrix."

I grinned, "Jimmy Hendrix it is then. If you can guess this song then you are a rock legend."

She snorted.

I started to play my favorite song by the legend himself. I almost forgot about everything as I played. Only aware of Sakura watching me. And feeling pretty damn good about too.

Ending the song short without giving it any shame I looked at Sakura to finally see her look into my eyes.

"Voodoo Child." She said, a proud look in her eyes.

"Indeed it is." I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_seven._

_

* * *

_

Enjoy this chapter ! :D

_

* * *

_

She ducked her head back down, a few stray hairs falling out off her messy pony tail, shielding most of her face from me. She plucked a few random chords.

A car parking in Sakura's drive could be heard from her open window. She suddenly went scarily still. A few minutes later the faint noise of voices drifted up from downstairs.

I looked at Sakura, her hands were again, balled into fists.

"Sakura?" Her mother called nervously.

"No." She whispered shaking her head angrily, "No." She repeated louder.

"Come down please hunny. Tell your friend to come with you." Sakura's mothers voice was desperate.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sakura.

She just shook her head. She put the guitar down and stood near the door.

"Tell him to leave. Or I will!" She shouted.

"Tell who to leave Sakura?" I asked, surprising myself with the protective edge to my voice.

"Shut _up_!" She screamed at me.

And what happens next happens so fast it takes me a full minute to realize what she'd done.

Blood seeped through tiny cracks of her knuckles. She was breathing hard, she didn't even look to be in pain which I was pretty sure she was. She'd punched her door. The door that was a strong _wooden _door.

I got up as fast as I could, "Sakura! Stop it!" I cried.

Just as I was sure she was going to break her hand punching the door again she stopped mid punch and glared at me with those stone cold jade eyes of hers. My heart was hammering and I was pretty sure my eyes showed sheer panic.

I caught her hand as it flew out towards my face. Trying as hard as I could not to touch her already cracked knuckles I closed my own hand, which was at least three times bigger than hers, around the bloody mess.

"Stop it." I said more sternly than I thought I was capable.

Footsteps rushed up the stairs and Sakura's mother, breathing fast, and a tall lean middle aged man burst through the door.

Seeing me holding her bloody fist mere inches away from my face, Sakura's mother let out a little cry.

"Sakura!" She shrieked, "When is this going to stop?" Her voice held no trace of parental scolding, just a desperate shrill of words.

Sakura thrust her hand back, cradling it against her chest. "When _he_," She pointed to the man that was also stood out the door, his eyes no longer full of shock but an expressionless stare, "Leaves for good."

Sakura's mother covered her face with her hands and looked like she was holding back tears, the man next to her stepped forward, "I think you should leave." He said looking at me. His voice was strict leaving no room for negotiation.

I was never someone to nose into somebody's family problems, I had enough of my own, but somehow my feet wouldn't move. I looked at Sakura who was staring at me.

She smiled unkindly, "Oh please," She said spitting her words out like knives, "Don't look like you're so worried. This isn't even close to how bad things usually are around here."

A pang of hurt exploded inside of me.

"Fine." I spat back as venomously as I could muster. A flicker of surprise flashed through her eyes. But as usual it disappeared as fast as it had came.

I nodded curtly at Sakura's mother, ignoring the other guy staring at me. My guitar in its case and safely on my shoulder, I left the small wooden house with a sick feeling of worry, hurt, anger and regret.

As soon as I was on the street exhaustion suddenly overwhelmed me. Everything Naruto had told me, Sakura's menacing but beautiful eyes, the song she played, her beautiful voice, the blood from her ripped knuckles dried onto the skin of my own hand, her pregnant mother's desperate cries, the hollowness I felt in my own home. Thinking all this suddenly made me feel dizzy. Blinking away those annoying white blotches in my eyes, I walked back to my brothers house. It was just passed five o'clock once I got back and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Good, I thought heading towards the kitchen to get a glass of water and a paracetamol.

I didn't know Sakura, and from what I was told, she hasn't had an easy life. But why do I keep running after her? Because of everything that's happened to her, shouldn't I stay away from her? Wouldn't I be better off that way? I barely know her and that's never been a problem for me with other girls. I even preferred it that way. But with Sakura it was different. Somehow, I _wanted _to get to know her. I groaned in annoyance. I decided I didn't want to think about Sakura. Finishing my glass of water I put it away and headed upstairs to put my guitar away.

I'd only just flung the instrument on my bed when I noticed the dried blood stained on the inside of my left hand. Sighing I went to wash it off. Turning the faucet on in my bathroom, cold water splashed against the sink. I stared at the running water for a moment before I held my hand in the sink. A stream of dark red mixed with the clear water. It swirled round the sink before disappearing forever.

I wished my thoughts of Sakura would disappear just as easily.

* * *

"Hi."

I slapped my hand against my forehead. It was eight thirty and I had completely forgotten about Naruto's party.

"Just give me sec," I told Shikamaru, "Wait here."

I pulled him inside the living room before rushing upstairs to shove on a black lacoste polo with my navy hoodie. A quick glance in the mirror made me wash my face with cold water and spray on some unknown cologne my mum bought me for Christmas.

"Sorry about that. " I said as I got back downstairs, shoving my wallet and keys in the back of one of my jean pockets.

"You forgot didn't you." He said amused.

I was about to protest when I realized I couldn't be bothered, "Yeah. But thanks for coming to get me anyway."

I stepped outside to see two shiny bicycles lent against the small fence of the house. One was all black, the other dark blue.

"Naruto's house is slightly far on foot so..." He shrugged and climbed on the black bike.

I noticed he was wearing designer jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You rode both bikes over here?" I said surprised.

"Well, I wasn't sure you had one so I borrowed one of Naruto's. I only almost rode into a lamp post about five times."

I laughed, "Well I don't have one. I left it back in Sendai." I climbed onto the dark blue bicycle, gripped the smooth handlebars loosely. "Thanks."

"To the party we go." Shikamaru said somewhat unenthusiastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Eight._

_

* * *

_

This chapter's a tad bit longer than the others, hope you like it! :D

_

* * *

_

We rode on in the direction of the high street, passing Mel's Bells and other small shops to come across a maze of roads. We talked a little as we pedaled slowly on towards Naruto's house , about music and college until we heard loud bass in the background.

Pulling up in front of a large yellow house that was already streaming with people, we set the bikes down and headed inside.

Actually getting a glimpse of what Naruto's house looked like was more than impossible. The house was crowded with people and smoke. I didn't recognize anyone at first, but as Shikamaru guided me into what I guessed was the kitchen, I noticed everyone from the park sat around a large circular table. Naruto was in the middle of telling some kind of hilarious story as everyone around the table laughed hysterically.

"Heeeey guys." Tenten said, still half laughing, "Naruto's drunk of course."

Studying his flushed cheeks and lopsided smile, it was quite obvious that yes, Naruto was quite intoxicated.

"Come here baby." Ino called childishly looking at Shikamaru with a beat puppy dog look in her eye.

He sighed, but it was only half hearted, as he seemed to pick her up and sit in her chair, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"So how's it going Sasuke?" Tenten asked smiling.

She motioned to the chair next to her.

_I saw Sakura punch a wooden door so hard her knuckles bled._

"Alright, you?" I said, pushing down, hard, my thoughts of Sakura.

"Oh great. Naruto's parties are generally pretty awesome. Especially when he gets drunk." She said grinning in his direction.

I forced a laugh. "Sounds good to me."

Then they started talking about how one time Naruto accepted a dare to go skateboarding whilst most definitely not sober. While the story was amusing, I couldn't focus properly. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get Sakura's face out of my head. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly excused myself, found a door to the back garden and opened my phone.

"Hello?"

I don't know why, but the hope that Sakura found a way of getting my number popped up in my mind.

"Hey." A feminine relaxed voice spoke.

I groaned inwardly. "Hi Karin." I said flatly.

"Sounds like you're having fun." She said teasingly.

I didn't say anything. She was obviously able to hear the music from inside the house.

She sighed, "I miss you. I can't even drive my car now, without thinking of you."

I winced, memories of the night I'd taken her out on a date to some fancy restaurant she liked flooded my mind. Then obviously, the scene in her car.

"Yeah well, I'm in Hiroshima now Karin." I said, hoping she'd go away.

"I have some family down there I plan on visiting soon. I'll have to come visit you."

I exhaled loudly, "Yeah whatever. Karin I'm busy."

I hung up.

"Heeey, what you doin' ?" Naruto asked stumbling towards me.

"Nothing important." I said smirking, noting how his eye brows bunched up as he tried to maneuver his way over to me without falling.

"Here," He flung a bottle of beer in my direction, narrowly missing my nose.

I took the bottle thankfully, longing for a drink to help me focus on things other than girls.

"Aw man." Naruto groaned, slumping down on the grass right next to Sasuke, "Hinata didn't make it."

I vaguely remembered conversation about her earlier in the park. "She you're girl friend or something?" I said sitting down next to him.

"Oh yeah, in my sweet erotic dreams she is." He said leaning his head on my shoulder, "She's so beautiful."

I smirked yet again, the longing desire in his eyes was sort of cute in his intoxicated state of mind.

"She also has this main of like, really long _black _hair. And her eyes. Man, those eyes." He slurred longingly.

"She sounds like your type of girl Naruto." I said holding back laughter.

Of course I didn't know Naruto enough to actually know what _was _his type of girl. But it seemed like the right thing to say.

He straightened suddenly and looked me almost seriously in the eyes, "She is off limits to every other guy in this town alright?" He tried pointing at me, but ended going cross eyed and almost toppling over.

"Don't worry, she's all yours." I said laughing.

His features relaxed and he went back to leaning against my shoulder, "You know, I think she likes me. But she's scared you know? Like, she thinks I'm too good for her or something. When really, she's the girl of my dreams."

"Yes Naruto. Of course."

Before he fell asleep I got him standing and pulled him back inside. Taking a swig of my beer after having seated Naruto back on the table with his friends, I sat back down next to Tenten. I noticed how Ino and Shikamaru were absent.

"Okay everyone," Naruto suddenly bellowed, "Who's up for truth or dare?"

After four and a half hours of drinking posh beer and playing Naruto's famous "truth or dare" which consisted of people having to do numerous almost impossible things whilst most definitely not sober, I headed home on Naruto's blue bike. He'd kindly said, or slurred, that I could borrow it for as long as I wanted.

Finding my way back in the dark, not drunk but not completely sober either, was slightly difficult. Tenten had explained roughly most of the way but it was still kind of hazy. What took about fifteen minutes getting to Naruto's house with Shikamaru took at least forty minutes getting back. Although, I have to admit, I felt a lot of satisfaction as I neared my brothers house. But when I did, I saw most of the lights were on even know it was one am. Suddenly I felt reluctant to go inside, the cool air seemed calm and peaceful, drawing me to stay outside a little longer. I weighed my options, I could ride around a little and wait until the lights were off then go inside, or I could go inside now and risk seeing my brother and most likely some midget red head he picked up. I decided on the former.

As I headed in the direction of the park, I couldn't help it, I glanced at Sakura's house. It was quiet, no lights were on. A pang of worry hit me, was she alright? I shook my head, getting rid of my thoughts of her, why should I care? She made it clear she didn't want anything to do with me. But then again, she had warned me that she could be a bitch sometimes...

I groaned, _not_ thinking of Sakura was impossible! What made me even more frustrated was that this was the first time ever that a girl made me feel so unsure. I was still thinking about all this when I saw her.

I was well into the park when I noticed her couched down near a tree, her head in her arms. Crying. For some reason, that stone sheet of armor she carried had disappeared, replaced by a fragile girl who had lost her dad. I forgot about everything I'd thought of until then, ignored the promise I'd made to stay away from her. If Sakura was crying, then it meant that she wasn't that strong rebellious green eyed angry girl. Seeing her, crouched so small it looked like she wanted to just disappear, her shoulders trembling, her breathing fast and ragged, my chest ached. She had let her shield down, and this was maybe the only time I'd be able to see her without it, and maybe even help her. That's why I got off the bike, walked up to her and sat down next to her. I didn't say anything, if she wanted to talk then she would talk. I was just hoping that my presence would calm her and maybe she'd tell me what was wrong so I could try and help. I knew she knew I was there the moment I sat down and saw her take in another shaky breath. Eventually, after a few minutes of heavy breathing and quiet hiccups she looked up at me.

"What do you want?" She croaked.

The first thing I noticed, other than her eyes were extremely red and puffy, was that she wore no make-up. She looked slightly younger, and so undeniably beautiful.

"I don't want anything," I said, keeping my eyes on hers, "I wouldn't _mind_ knowing what's made you so upset."

She looked away, her arms still tight around her knees. "It's none of your business." She said quietly.

"You're right," I picked a few strands of grass absent mindedly, "But if you want to talk to me about something, anything you like, I'll listen to you."

She took in a large shaky breath, "Why? I didn't even know your name until your barged into my room earlier. When did I ever do anything good to you?"

She spoke in a quiet small voice, not the vicious tone I had already grown use to.

I thought about what she said before answering, "If I told you I just feel things are better when I'm with you, would you understand? That hearing you sing, or play the guitar makes me want to get to know you better than anyone else," I smiled, "That without that force field you carry around all the time behind heavy black make up I finally get to see who you really are."

She shook her head slowly, her gaze down at the grass in front of her.

"Look," I said leaning closer to her, "No one's perfect Sakura, whether you've lost someone important to you or not, you're allowed to make mistakes. You're allowed to be angry."

She sniffled whilst covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders starting trembling again.

"And more importantly, you're allowed to cry."


	9. Chapter 9

**Lies and Truths.**_  
_  
_Nine._

_

* * *

_

This is late. late, . Im so sorry, parents, school, tests...are ALL to blame! But it is mostly my fault, but please, hang in there, maybe updates will be slow, but there WILL be updates.  
Enjoy this chapter, and I hope you'll forgive me! D:

_

* * *

_

After a few minutes she lifted her head back up and exhaled deeply. Wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I never cry." She said in that same quite voice.

"Neither do I but you're a girl so I guess that's not normal."

She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. With her good hand she pushed her long pink hair behind her ear, crossed her legs and leaned into her lap.

"I mean," She said, "I haven't cried since my Dad died."

Her dad died three years ago. That seemed a long time for a girl not to cry.

"Do you want to talk about him?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was.

She hesitated, picking at the white bandage that covered her right hand, "His name was Takeshi. It suited him because he was in a way a warrior, he played music with such determination and seriousness that, at times, it would be impossible to get a word out of him. If you talked to him whilst he was writing a song, he wouldn't answer you or pay attention to you. It was just the way he was."

"Your dad was a musician?" I asked softly.

She nodded, "Music was his life."

She didn't say anything for a while. She took a cigarette out of the packet she kept in her jean pocket. Lit it and said,

"He really wasn't a bad person. But then him and my mum started to argue about stupid things. It led my dad into drinking and becoming quite aggressive." She took a long drag of her cigarette.

"I'll always remember that last day. He seemed so much happier than usual. He'd been teaching me to play the guitar for a little while at the time and announced he'd made a song especially for me. He played it all afternoon until all that was in my head was his song." She smiled sadly.

For some reason, the song she played earlier that day came back to me.

"Was that the song you played, earlier today?"

"Yeah." She said shakily.

"It's a great song."

It was frustrating. These unusual feelings that made me want to reach out and touch her, hold her. When I knew that wouldn't be a good idea right now. But why did I want to do it anyway?

"He committed suicide that night. I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I noticed the door was open, so I went to go shut it. As I got closer, I saw my dad a few meters away, a gun I didn't know he even owned pointed to his head." Her voice broke. She rubbed her eyes feverishly.

"It's okay." I said, the urge to touch her suddenly growing much stronger. "You know, it's always good to talk about these things Sakura, you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up all the time."

She nodded slowly, "I know. I just..." She smiled sadly, "I don't want to burden people with my own problems."

"But you won't be. That's what friends are for Sakura. Because it doesn't burden them, they're your friends for a reason. Helping you when you need it, is one of those reasons." I said sincerely. For some reason, Kiba's face came into mind.

She nodded slowly. A few strands of pale pink hair falling across her forehead as she stubbed out her cigarette. I pushed down on the sudden urge to brush them away.

"How did you learn to play the guitar so well?" She said a few minutes later, a curious look on her face.

I tried very hard not to let my mouth drop open as the compliment sunk in. She'd said it with a natural curiousness, no angry or sarcastic tone evident in her soft voice.

"I started playing a few years ago," I said running a hand through my hair.

I can still remember the day perfectly. Itachi had mastered playing the piano, so out of jealousy I wanted to learn an instrument too. It took me a while to find that the flute, and the violin weren't for me. Classical music just didn't move me.

When I was eleven, I decided to try the guitar. Almost straight away I became addicted. I decided to teach myself, too impatient to find lessons. That's how I fell in love with Rock and Heavy metal.

Whenever I held the instrument (Passed down from a friend) nothing could stop the endless hours of frustrating, but highly enjoyable playing that came with it.

By the time I was thirteen, I had my own electric guitar and amp. It wasn't long until I became friends with Kiba, I'd seen him play the drums a lot passing by the music classes. He was good, and got all the girls.

"I taught myself." I said half smiling at the memory.

She didn't look surprised. "You play really well. You remind me of him."

I didn't have to ask who. But the thought left a warm comfortable feeling inside me.

I just smiled at her. And to my most biggest surprise, she smiled back. A sweet, small innocent smile.

I woke up later that afternoon with that same smile stuck to the back of my eyelids. Just thinking about it made my own mouth turn up at the corners.

We talked for another hour after that. I learnt that Sakura's favorite color was purple, she finds sphinx cats cute and has never broken a single bone in her body. Which I found more shocking than the sphinx cat issue. I had actually broken my wrist when I was eight skateboarding, my pinky finger when I was thirteen chasing after a girl. Just when I thought I'd caught her she shot off, my finger stuck in one of her belt hoops, bending it the wrong way. I'd also broken two knuckles in my right hand in a fight I can't even remember having. (Some drunken frenzy, I was too hung over to care about what happened). Needless to say, I highly enjoyed getting to know her. When I first saw Sakura, I would never have guessed how hard her father's loss was for her.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the perfect image of her smiling still there, as if she were right in front of me.

A soft knock pulled me out of my reverie. "What?" I said coldly.

"It's me."

Naruto appeared in a baggy pair of jeans and a bright green t-shirt. He was grinning. Which seemed totally wrong to me, seeing how much alcohol he had consumed the night before.

"Rise and shine." He said in sing song voice.

I chuckled, got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "What brings you here then?" I asked, squeezing a small amount of toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Ah you know. Half the girls at my party last night kept asking me for your phone number. Seeing as I don't have it, I thought I may as well come over and get it myself."

I grimaced whilst drying my face with a towel. "I'm glad I didn't give it to you."

I came back to my room to see Naruto chuckling whilst scanning my CD collection. He took out an album of Avenged Sevonfold whilst I put on a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt.

"You seem different." Naruto said, putting the Avenged Sevonfold album back and taking out a Four Year Strong album instead.

"I do?" I said lifting an eye brow.

"Yeah. You're...glowing."

"Naruto, I do not _glow_."

"Is it Sakura?" He asked turning round to face me.

This, definitely took me by surprise. "What?"

He grinned, "I'm right aren't I?"

"No." I looked away.

I felt his grin grow wider, "Okay, maybe." I admitted.

He leaped on my bed, crossing his legs like a child, "Do tell."

Laughing I leant against the wall facing him, and shook my head. "I don't know what you want to know."

It seemed wrong to tell Naruto what had happened. If Sakura has been putting up that shield for so long now, I'm not going to be the one to tell what it's like underneath it. That's her decision, not mine. I'd be damned if I admitted to her sudden breakdown, it would probably kill her.

"Oh come on Sasuke. She never talks to us anymore. What have you got that we don't huh?" Whilst his voice was teasing, the sharp look in his eyes betrayed him.

I sighed, "I don't know. Nothing."

A flair of anger flashed through his eyes. It obviously wasn't voluntary as he coughed and looked away.


End file.
